Drive Faster (Censored)
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Castiel D'Angelo could never be spontaneous to save his life… at least, no one believed he could.


**Title:** Drive Faster (Censored)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Castiel, Dean Winchester  
 **Word Count:** 2,363  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Genre:** Romance, First Meetings  
 **Summary:** Castiel D'Angelo could never be spontaneous to save his life… at least, no one believed he could.  
 **Author's Notes:** Inspired by the song "Drive Faster" from the movie _That Thing You Do_.

455 words have been edited out of this version to make it as suitable as possible for this site while still retaining a fraction of the intent. For the full smut-filled version, please visit my AO3 page – link available on my profile!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

Every Saturday night found the D'Angelos at the large cinema on Main Street. The family consisted of nine siblings – eight of which consisted of _four_ sets of fraternal twins. Michael and Lucifer, were the eldest set of twins at thirty-two. They were followed by twenty-nine year old Naomi and Hester, twenty-eight year old Gabriel and Balthazar, and twenty-seven year old Hannah and Anael ("It's Anna!"). Last came Castiel, who had been the D'Angelo's only single birth. At twenty-two it was believed by most of his siblings that he'd actually been an accident, given that he was a full five years younger than his youngest sisters. (Though Lucifer was personally convinced that Michael was the real accident as he'd been born only four months after their parents had gotten married. ("Lucifer, we're twins…" / "Yeah, but I'm younger." / "What difference does that make?" / " _You_ were an accident, _I_ was a surprise.")

They made it a point to get together once a week without their extended families (significant others and children) to "maintain their sibling bond". (Michael, Naomi, Hester, Anna and Hannah were all married, happily enough. Naomi, Hannah, Balthazar, and Lucifer all had children. And Gabriel was in a very lively on-again, off-again relationship with his long-time girlfriend whom everyone simply knew as Kali.) As always, the third set of D'Angelo twins were goofing off on their way out of the theater heedless of the maturity that was supposed to come with age.

"Must you do this _every_ time we're in public?" Castiel protested half-heartedly.

"Oh, c'mon Cassie, lighten up," Gabriel grinned at his baby brother.

"I don't think university is suiting you, Brother," Balthazar quipped in the English accent that he, from the tender age of eight, insisted on speaking with at all times for undisclosed reasons. "It's deprived you of the last of your sense of humor."

"What sense of humor?" Anna remarked a little snidely. Castiel felt his face heat up and elected to ignore her. He smoothed down his dark blue cardigan, picking off non-existent lint.

"Now, now," Naomi butted in. "It's not little Cassie's fault that he's always been a stick in the mud." Castiel thought this was a bit rich coming from her, considering how she insisted on dressing like a schoolmarm every time she went out in public. He sniffed and looked pointedly away from her.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Hester chided her twin.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be a little spontaneous once in a while," Hannah said as she sidled up to Castiel. He simply raised his eyebrow and hummed noncommittally.

"Castiel be spontaneous?" Michael scoffed. "He'd sooner burn his beloved trench coat," he sneered, referring to the tan coat that Castiel wore over his cardigan and had had for years and used nearly every day. Castiel didn't see what was so wrong with it. It was his favourite and it was the first thing he'd purchased for himself with his own money. Whenever it tore his mother would lovingly repair it with dainty little stitches.

Castiel frowned. He could be spontaneous if he wanted to. He'd just never _wanted_ to before.

" _Hey! Blue Eyes! … You! D'Angelo!"_

* * *

Twenty-nine year old Dean Winchester was a mechanic in his family's garage. He worked a full ten hours a day alongside his father, John (who had inherited the business from his grandfather), and his uncle, Bobby Singer, five days a week. His younger brother, Sam (aged twenty-five), handled all the office work and accounting. Come the weekend, he could be found in the old classic car his dad had bought before his parents had gotten married – a black 1967 Chevy Impala – and gifted to him the day he'd turned twenty-one. His Baby was a beauty and he kept her in optimal condition.

He was cruising around with his buddies, Benny, Cole, and Garth. They had turned down Main Street when Dean spotted him. The single hottest guy he'd ever laid eyes on. Baby D'Angelo.

The D'Angelos were rather notorious in this moderately sized city for having a large number children every generation, more specifically for the sheer number of twins their entire family tended to produce – that and they usually named all their kids after Angels. But it was the youngest D'Angelo of this particular generation that had always managed to capture his attention whenever he saw him. He didn't know his name, having dropped out of high school and stopped caring what the D'Angelo kids were called long before the last D'Angelo had started – especially after Naomi and Anael had relentlessly pursued him before he decided that school just wasn't for him. He and his GED were better off for it. And, he now realized, the last time he had seen anything of the man was last summer before he had reportedly gone back to university. Dean had to admit, the time away did wonders for the already attractive, if dorky, younger man.

He slowed and pulled off to the side and parked. "Get out."

"What?" Garth asked from the backseat, startled. "Why?"

Cole, who was also in the back on the driver's side, chuckled as he looked out the window and spied what had caught Winchester's eye. "C'mon boys. Let's give Deano here a little room to maneuver," he joked as he exited the car without complaint.

"What?"

"We better get goin', Slim," Benny drawled with a grin and slid out of the passenger's seat. "Chief here's got the rovin' eye."

"Are you serious?" Garth mock protested as he also exited the vehicle. "Good luck, man," he shot back at Dean with a grin.

"Thanks guys," Dean grinned back at them and pulled out of his parking spot and made a quick U-turn to the cinema on the opposite side. "Hey, Blue Eyes!" Dean shouted out the open passenger side window. "You! D'Angelo!" When six of the siblings looked up he qualified "the youngest one". Four of them looked a little disbelievingly at the youngest while the other three looked amused. The man in question seemed to blush. It was hard to tell in the low light coming off the cinema and streetlights. "C'mere, Sunshine," Dean beckoned with a tilt of the head and a roguish grin.

* * *

Castiel was startled. Being the youngest of nine, and with all the extended relatives, he was used to being overlooked and lost in a crowd. It was one reason he loved university so much. He could be himself without being overshadowed by the others. He'd never thought he'd ever be noticeable by anyone while in the middle of them. And yet here was this brazen young man with features one would usually find in a magazine… and he was focusing on _him._

" _C'mere, Sunshine."_

Castiel gulped and glanced at his siblings. Their earlier descriptions of his character resurfaced in his head. Well, this humourless stick in the mud could certainly lighten up and be spontaneous if he wanted to.

"Don't you dare," Anna commanded with a smirk, as though she believed the idea to be ludicrous and found her own "joke" funny.

Castiel straightened his shoulders and walked towards the car, tan trench coat billowing behind him. He heard his siblings react, rather vocally, in varying states of shock.

"No. Way," Hannah said with a grin. Her twin looked absolutely livid.

"You bet your ass no way," Michael remarked. "Castiel, you get back here. Right now."

"Are you kidding?" Hester laughed.

Castiel ignored all of them and leaned down to speak through the car's open window. The man was even more gorgeous closer up. "My name is Castiel," he intoned in his deep gravelly voice.

"Well," the man grinned. "Whoever you are, c'mon." He reached over and unlatched the door. "Get in."

"Whoa. Go baby bro," Gabriel encouraged at the same time Balthazar cheered "Go, Cassie, go!"

"Castiel? You can't be serious. Castiel!?" Naomi called after him.

Without a backwards glance, and only a smidge of hesitation, Castiel opened the door and slid into the front seat.

"Oh he's serious alright," Lucifer chuckled. "Cassie's always as serious as a heart attack!"

"Castiel, you get out of that car and get back here!" Michael shouted. He shut the door in response.

"Don't be stupid," Anna called. At the same time Naomi exclaimed that his behavior was "reckless". Lucifer was laughing his ass off and Gabriel and Balthazar were still cheering.

"Castiel!" Michael moved towards the car.

He turned in his seat to the man behind the wheel, who was even more gorgeous close up, and leaned in close to speak into his ear.

* * *

The angel with the blue eyes, Cass… something or other, leaned over to speak in Dean's ear. "Let's get out of here," he said in a husky voice that did things to Dean in a way that went right to his dick.

Dean gave a wolfish grin. "Hold on, Sunshine."

"It's Cas- _whoa._ " Castiel grabbed hold of the dash as Dean peeled out onto and took off down the street. His eyes got wide and his heart pounded in his chest. He gasped and looked back towards the man next to him. He was looking at him with a gently amused grin and winked. Castiel grinned back. He started chuckling, low at first, and it built to outright laughter. He'd just gotten into a complete stranger's car! Completely spontaneously.

"What's tickling that funny bone?" Dean could definitely appreciate the way Cass' features looked when he smiled.

Castiel's laughter slowly died down but the grin remained in place. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Dean," he introduced. "Winchester."

"Hello Dean," Castiel intoned, looking at Dean admiringly.

"So, where to?" Dean asked.

Castiel hummed and looked out the windshield. "Let's just… drive."

"You got it, Cass." He turned down a street that would take them away from the crowded city and onto the highway. His passenger would grasp onto whatever he could when he took a turn at this speed. At one point it was his hand, which he'd just rested on the bench. He used the hand to pull the rest of the man right up next to him. "Hold on," he smirked and, once the road was clear, he hit the gas.

* * *

It was a beautiful place, just off the highway. The car was parked in a secluded area overlooking the lake. They were close enough to hear cars pass but hidden enough that they wouldn't be disturbed, even by someone who was there to look at the lake.

Castiel's clothing were thrown haphazardly all over the front half of the car along with Dean's. His windblown hair even more tousled from the amount of times Dean had run his hands through it while getting better acquainted with his tonsils. The closed windows had swiftly fogged up with the thorough debauching that was occurring inside the old '67 Chevy.

* * *

Dean pressed a lazy kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel was laid out, flat on his back, on the back seat bench. His arms draped loosely around Dean, one leg down on the car floor for balance while the other was up around Dean's hip. They would be feeling the results of their exertion for days.

They could lay like this, forever, in the little bubble they currently resided in. Outside their miniature sanctuary the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, bathing the world in warm red hues, like something existing only in Heaven.

\- 30 -

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

(1) I know I made the D'Angelos sound like dicks, but you know how it is: Angels are dicks! Lol. And, yes, Anna is reacting out of jealousy once she sees it's actually Dean who is showing interest in Castiel. Naomi, on the other hand, doesn't care who it is.

(2) Anyone catch my little nod to the whole "Cass" / "It's Cas" thing? I couldn't resist… and I kept forgetting I had decided to use the double 's' in this one.

* * *

 _Completed: January 18, 2017  
Edited: January 31, 2017_


End file.
